matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Warrior
The Sky Warrior is a Tupolev Tu-144 plane which was once owned by Carnivore, and now currently under the possession of Jack West Jr and Sky Monster. History Early History At some point prior to 2008, the Russian Royal Vladimir "Carnivore" Romanov acquired a Tupolev-Tu-144 for his own private usage, and had it painted in non-standard black colours. He primarily kept it with him at his base in eastern Russia. The Five Greatest Warriors After Carnivore had confirmed that the fourth and fifth Pillars had been laid, he reneged on his promise to release his hostages and instead prepared to abandon his base, and had Diane Cassidy oversee the loading of all of his notes and equipment onto the plane. Once he was ready, Carnivore and his people departed onboard the Tupolev. After Cieran Kincaid gave away the position of Jack West Jr and his people, Carnivore had the plane transport him to the Halicarnassus's location in the Dead Sea. Once he took the Pillar and Lily from them, Carnivore and Iolanthe Compton-Jones prepared to depart on the Tupolev, but when Jack turned the tables on Cieran, Carnivore quickly ordered his men on the plane to disable the Halicarnassus. Once the Tupolev had loosed a pair of missiles on the Hali, destroying its forward landing gear, and secured Carnivore and the others onboard, the Tupolev quickly took off. Carnivore used the Tupolev to transport him and his assets to Easter Island, where the final Vertex of the Machine resided. The plane was left on the island's runway as Carnivore and his people made their way into the Vertex, and Wolf was furious when he spotted the Russian's plane as he approached Easter Island on the Chinese aircraft carriers. Carnivore soon met his end in the Vertex, and the Easter Islanders moved the Tupolev into a private hanger for storage. With the destruction of the Halicarnassus, Jack assured Sky Monster that he knew where they could get themselves a replacement plane, and a few weeks later, the pair broke into the Tupolev's hanger and took the abandoned plane, flying it to Jack new farm. The Tupolev was christened the Sky Warrior, and Sky Monster happily worked on the plane as he stayed on the farm. Between The Five Greatest Warriors and The Four Legendary Kingdoms In November 2016, when Jack's presence was requested at Pine Gap, Sky Monster ferried him, Lily, Alby Calvin with the dogs and Horus in the Sky Warrior. Upon arrival, Sky Monster opted to remain on the Sky Warrior to tinker around as Jack was being briefed, however the plane was boarded and Sky Monster was knocked out by a sleeping gas leaked by a group of people led by Iolanthe. Iolanthe proceeded to instruct her people to have the Sky Warrior taken with them as the traveled to the Underworld with their prisoners. The Four Legendary Kingdoms . The Three Secret Cities . Attributes The Sky Warrior's own capabilities are largely unknown, other than that it can cruise at supersonic speeds easily. While it was under Carnivore's ownership, he kept a pair of missiles under its wings, though it it unknown if Jack and Sky Monster refitted it with more since they acquired the plane. Trivia . Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Technology Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:The Three Secret Cities